Cadeau de Noël à Timpelbach
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention, faisant partie d'un défi lancé par ma bêta : écrire un texte sur un film que nous avions vu pendant les fêtes, Les enfants de Timpelbach, avec pour thème Noël.


**Le cadeau de Noël**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NdA **: Bonjour, bonjour. Voilà un petit OS écrit pendant les fêtes de fin d'année et que je ne publie qu'aujourd'hui. Cette petite histoire fait partie d'une série de défis lancés par ma bêta, Kat. Elle avait pour mission de choisir le fandom, le couple et le thème. Au final je n'ai réussi à en écrire que 2 sur les 3. Si vous n'avez pas vu ce film, c'est bien dommage parce qu'il est super et n'est plus à l'affiche. Plus qu'à attendre la sortie DVD ^^ Bref. C'est de la guimauve toute mignonne mais en adéquation avec les fêtes de Noël où on n'a envie que de douceur et de bonheur. Le défi : "Les Enfants de Timpelbach", pairing Thomas/Marianne, thème "cadeau de Noël". Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer **: Appartient aux différents créateurs (écrivain, scénariste, réalisateur, …).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était la veille de Noël dans le petit village de Timpelbach. Le calme était revenu, parents et enfants s'étaient réconciliés. La vie avait repris un cours normal, au plus grand soulagement de tous, surtout des adultes. Finalement, cette leçon donnée par les parents avait été bénéfique, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Oscar, Willy et leur bande étaient redevenus presque sages. Même le taciturne et secret Thomas avait recommencé à fréquenter les bancs de l'école. La remplaçante de Corbac y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

L'atmosphère de Timpelbach était devenue beaucoup plus agréable, même si rien, ou pas grand-chose, n'avait véritablement changé dans la vie de Marianne. Elle était toujours la jeune adolescente calme, sérieuse, responsable et un peu garçon manqué qu'avant cette affaire. Ce qui avait changé c'était de petites choses, comme par exemple son meilleur ami, Manfred, qui passait la plupart de son temps à suivre la jolie Mireille partout, une expression béate sur le visage. Ce que Marianne trouvait tout bonnement ridicule et stupide. Et puis elle voyait Thomas à l'école tous les jours. Il était même assis au bureau juste à côté du sien, de l'autre côté de la rangée. Thomas… Elle pensait un peu trop souvent à lui à son goût. Et ce n'était, à son avis, pas réciproque. Aucun garçon ne la regardait, elle n'était ni aussi jolie, ni aussi féminine que Mireille par exemple.

Elle décida d'aller se promener dans les bois, histoire de profiter du paysage enneigé et du calme. Ca lui changerait les idées. De toute façon, Manfred était sûrement occupé à satisfaire les moindres désirs de Mireille, et Marianne n'avait pas envie de voir ces deux-là se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Elle enfila son épais manteau, s'entortilla dans son écharpe en laine multicolore et sortit discrètement de la maison. Il était encore tôt et peu de gens arpentaient les rues à cause du froid piquant de cette veille de Noël. Elle passa devant l'atelier de l'oncle de Thomas mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle accéléra même le pas en détournant le regard. Entre eux c'était un peu étrange, ces derniers temps. Elle préférait éviter de se retrouver seule avec lui. Parce qu'à chaque fois elle repensait à ce soir-là, quand les parents les avaient abandonné, et c'était gênant. Elle était à peine sortie du village, qu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière au détour du chemin. Elle s'arrêta net et hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand la personne en question la vit. Plus de possibilité de s'enfuir. Elle souffla de dépit et continua à avancer.

_ Salut Marianne.

_ Salut Thomas.

Et elle reprit sa marche en direction des bois. Le jeune garçon eut l'air un peu décontenancé devant son air un peu revêche et distant. Mais il se reprit et la rattrapa pour marcher près d'elle. Ce qui eut l'air d'agacer un peu la jolie rouquine.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?

_ C'est que… en fait… je voulais te parler.

Marianne lui jeta un discret regard en coin. Allons, bon, que lui voulait-il ?

_ Tu ne travailles pas avec ton oncle aujourd'hui ?

_ Il n'a pas besoin de moi.

_ C'est pas ça qui t'arrête d'habitude. Tu aimes passer du temps à l'atelier. Tout ton temps en fait.

_ Ben dis donc, tu me connais bien.

Marianne leva les yeux au ciel, pour cacher sa gêne.

_ N'importe quoi, tout le monde sait ça. Je ne te connais pas plus que les autres.

Thomas parut légèrement déçu par cette réponse. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence à travers la neige. Au bout d'un moment, Thomas saisit la main de Marianne, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. La jeune fille lui lança un regard surpris.

_ En fait, je voulais te donner quelque chose.

_ Oh.

Il lui mit un petit paquet dans la main et se recula en baissant la tête. Ses cheveux longs lui tombèrent devant les yeux, cachant un peu son visage rougissant. Marianne regarda la petite boîte en bois posée dans le creux de sa main, bouche bée.

_ C'est un cadeau… un cadeau de Noël. Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant… ou alors demain matin. C'est comme tu veux. Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est pas grave. Je peux te faire autre chose. N'hésite pas à me le dire. C'est…

_ Non, non. Merci. C'est… inattendu.

Thomas, si taciturne en temps normal, était soudain devenu bavard. Il avait perdu son flegme habituel pour se tortiller sur ses pieds, en attente d'une réaction de sa réaction. Alors elle ouvrit la boîte. C'était un petit cœur sculpté en bois clair, suspendu à un petit cordon en cuir. Thomas lui avait fabriqué un cœur… C'était… quoi d'ailleurs ? Ca signifiait quoi ? Elle leva vivement la tête et le regarda fixement en quête d'une réponse.

_ Ecoute Marianne. Je t'aime bien, tu sais. T'es une chouette fille.

Elle pouffa à l'évocation du mot "fille". La majorité des enfants vivant à Timpelbach ne la considérait pas comme une "fille", elle, le vrai garçon manqué. Mais apparemment, Thomas oui. Et ce constat la fit rougir de plaisir.

_ Merci. C'est très joli.

_ Ben, en fait je l'ai fait en pensant à toi, alors il te ressemble.

Ils devaient avoir l'air malin tous les deux, face à face au milieu du chemin enneigé, rouges comme des coquelicots. Marianne sortit le pendentif de sa boîte et le noua autour de son cou. Puis elle s'approcha de Thomas et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue en murmurant un merci. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'écarter, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais c'était comme s'il avait duré une éternité. Une merveilleuse et magique éternité. Il la regarda alors de ses beaux yeux bleus et lui servit son sourire timide, celui qui faisait craquer toutes les filles de Timpelbach. Il lui prit alors la main et ils rentèrent ensemble au village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi - 26 décembre 2008


End file.
